Lettre à mon fils
by Patdrue
Summary: Draco écrit une lettre à son fils, Doyle, pour lui résumé sa vie et lui dire la vérité sur sa naissance. Dernière publication avant ma pause.


Lettre à mon fils.

Un jour mon fils, tu liras cette lettre. Alors peut-être, tu pourras pardonner à ton père de ne t'avoir jamais offert une enfance avec une mère.

Comme toi, j'ai intégré Poudlard à 11 ans. Là-bas, je retrouvais Harry Potter, le héros de tout un peuple. Dès le début, naquit entre nous une forte animosité qui dura jusqu'à nos 15 ans. Ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, en eurent plus qu'assez de nos petites guerres et décidèrent de nous réconcilier.

Seulement, l'endroit était mal choisi, ainsi que le moment. Je peux te l'avouer comme je l'ai avoué par la suite à Harry. Lors de notre première rencontre, qui eut lieu chez madame Guipure, j'eu LE coup de foudre par lui. Seulement j'ai préféré le cacher derrière un masque d'hostilité.

Harry et moi étions attrapeurs dans nos équipes de quidditch respectives. Lesdites équipes qui en avaient tellement marre de nos disputes qu'elles prêtèrent mains fortes à Ron et Hermione. Les capitaines de Serpentard et Gryffondor nous retinrent sur le terrain, sous le prétexte de nous entraîner plus. Quand nous pûmes enfin aller nous doucher, il faisait nuit. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos vestiaires respectifs et là : stupeur ! Sur la porte du bâtiment, une note :

_« Hors service ! Si vous voulez vous douchez, Salle de Bains du 5__ème__ étage. Derrière la colonne grec. Mot de passe : Ulysse et Circée. Qu'elle soit libérée pour le dîner. Vous avez une heure ! Vous devrez vous lavez ensemble. Désolés ! Bon bain. Ron, Hermione, Marcus et Angélina. »_

-Les fous ! S'exclama Harry, indigné.

Je me souviens lui avoir dis que nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous sommes donc allés nous laver. Seulement, une fois arrivé dans cette magnifique salle de bain, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule baignoire. Par chance, de taille largement plus grande qu'une baignoire normale.

-Potter…

-Quoi Malefoy ?

-On va devoir se laver…ensemble.

-Puta da Madona !

Je me souviens d'avoir haussé un sourcil, comme je l'ai déjà fais devant toi.

-Il est hors de question que je me lave avec toi. Suis-je clair ? Continua t'il.

Peut-être seras-tu choqué Doyle, mais à moi, l'idée ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire ! J'étais déjà excité et curieux de voir le corps dénudé d'Harry. Finalement, il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et accepta le bain commun.

-À la condition que tu ne me regardes pas pensant que je me déshabille.

C'est avec, je l'avoue, un sourire narquois que je lui tournais le dos pendant que « la petite vierge effarouchée », comme je me moquais, se déshabillait. Après qu'il m'ait dit que je pouvais me retourner, j'eu une idée sadique.

-Dis-moi Potter, c'est vrai les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi ?

-Lesquelles ? Il y en a plusieurs qui circulent. Je serais le fils de Voldemort, l'héritier de Merlin, une fille, une langouste métamorphosé en homme et patati et patata.

-Celle qui dit que tu serais gay. De nombreux garçons ne rêvent que d'une chose, que ce soit vrai.

-Oui, je suis gay et fier de l'être. Un problème ?

-Au contraire. Murmurais-je, amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire alors ?

-Tu sais Potter, si tu veux me mater pendant que je me déshabille, je serais ravie de te faire un strip-tease.

Je lui ais vraiment jouer la carte du strip-tease. Sensuel, provocateur, je suis allé à la limite de l'obscène, Il lui aurait été impossible de jurer que j'avais remarqué son regard braqué sur moi. Une fois que je me fusse glissé dans l'eau, je lui lançais un regard sarcastique, lui demandant, innocemment, du moins en apparence :

-Tu as profité du spectacle Potter ?

J'eu l'immense satisfaction de le voir rougir violemment.

-Je…Je n'aurais jamais oser. Bredouilla t'il.

Sa gêne me fit bien comprendre que j'avais de l'avantage. Je décidais donc d'en profiter le maximum possible. Quitte à m'en brûler les ailes.

Remarque, j'aurais pu me casser les dents. J'ai toujours été narcissique mais je dois reconnaître que j'étais à mon apogée durant mon adolescence.

Je suis sur Doyle, que tu te demandes pourquoi ton vieux père te raconte tout ça dans une lettre que tu n'auras qu'après sa mort. Patience mon enfant, ceci fais partie de ton histoire, même si c'est arrivé bien avant ta naissance.

Je m'approchais de lui et posais une main sur sa cuisse. Remontant, remontant encore et toujours plus haut. Il se jeta carrément sur moi, m'embrassant passionnément.

-Bon sang Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Bon dieu Potter, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Je…

Je pris les choses en mains. Je n'écrirais pas les détails, par pudeur, mais nous avons fais l'amour. Avec passion et violence. À partir de ce moment-là, nos rapports s'améliorèrent. Nos bagarres cessèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les soirs pour avoir de nouveau ce genre de rapport.

Je ne lui avais mes sentiments que lorsque la jalousie explosa en moi et malgré moi. Alors qu'Harry et moi avions rendez-vous, monsieur me posa un lapin ! Je l'avoue, je me suis sentie vexé comme un pou. Alors, quand je le vis avec Théodore Nott, dragueur notoire et bisexuel de Poudlard, je vis rouge et collais mon poing dans sa figure.

-Malefoy ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Si tu crois que je vais laisser Nott draguer l'homme que j'aime, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

-Pardon ? Tu as dis quoi ?

Je crois avoir rougis. Il me semble que c'était la première fois qu'un Malefoy osait avouer ses sentiments en public, qui plus est à un homme.

-Malefoy, t'as pas intérêt à ce que ce soit une blague, parce qu'elle serait de très mauvais goût. Ce serait trop cruel si tu jouais avec mes sentiments.

-Non, je…Minute papillon. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que tu me briserais le cœur si tu te moques de moi. Si tu as dis m'aimer et que c'est faux, je te briserais Malefoy.

-Tu crois que je dirais ça si ce n'était pas vrai ?

-Avec toi, sait-on jamais ?

-Oh Potter ! Vas te faire foutre si tu crois que je joue avec l'amour.

-Malefoy…

-On est obligé d'en parler ici ?

-Non, tu as raison, allons dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre, avides du corps de l'autre. La passion nous avais envahi et nous brûlait la peau, pourtant, nous fîmes l'amour comme jamais auparavant, avec tendresse et douceur.

Alors qu'Harry reposait dans mes bras, il tourna la tête ver moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

-Draco ?

-Harry ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Comme un fou !

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis le premier jour, chez Madame Guipure.

-Tu as bien caché ton jeu…Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps avant de tomber amoureux de toi.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-En deuxième année. Quand on s'est croisé chez Fleury & Bott. Ta beauté s'est alors révélé à moi…Dans ton regard, fugacement, j'ai vu une lueur de bleu électrique avant que sa couleur ne revienne au bleu acier. Elle m'a éblouie et séduite.

-Je…J'ai envie de…

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi. TOUTE ma vie.

-On dirait une demande en mariage…

-C'en est une.

Il se souleva sur un coude et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu vas trop vite Draco. Nous venons à peine de nous avouez nos sentiments.

-Je sais mais je suis sur de moi et de l'amour que je te porte.

-Draco…

-Oui, je sais, laissons-nous du temps.

-Je t'aime !

Il m'embrassa avec tant de fougue qu'il me fit oublier ma déception.

Je le savais déjà à l'époque, et j'en suis encore conscient, que je m'étais précipité avec ma demande en mariage. Je pris mon mal en patience, mais je peux te le dire Doyle, j'ai souffert de son manque d'enthousiasme.

Je suis devenu possessif et jaloux. Je m'en suis rendu compte sans qu'Harry ne m'en fasse le reproche. J'ai tout fait pour changer.

Nous dûmes nous battre avec Harry pour faire admettre notre amour au monde sorcier. Tes grands-parents, Lucius et Narcissa, étaient des mangemorts. Ils faisaient partie des plus fanatiques et ne supportèrent la mort de Voldemort et ils se suicidèrent avant que les aurors ne les arrêtent. À cause de leurs agissements, je fus catalogué comme mangemort moi aussi. Harry lutta à mes cotés pour la réhabilitation de ma réputation.

Une nuit, après l'amour, il me chuchota :

-Draco, je sais comment faire pour qu'ils sachent que tu es vraiment de notre coté.

-Ha bon ? Quelle est ta solution miracle ?

-Si nous nous marions, ils seront bien obliger de nous croire.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-C'est la meilleur solution, crois-moi.

-Hors de question !

-Je croyais que tu voulais m'épouser !

-Pas comme ça ! Pas pour d'aussi mauvaises raisons. Je veux t'épouser par amour, pour te rendre heureux, pas pour ma réputation. Comparée à toi, je n'en ai rien à fiche. J'attendrais le temps qu'il te faudra pour que tu sois prêt au mariage, pour que tu m'aimes assez pour sauter le pas.

Je suis sortie du lit pour aller me doucher. Je t'avoue que sous l'eau chaude, je me suis traité de crétin. La réponse m'était sortie du cœur. Le doute me prit : et s'il ne voulait plus jamais m'épouser ? Cela me tracassa jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la douche. En revenant dans la chambre, je trouvais Harry endormi. Il était beau comme un ange. J'avais laissé le rideau de la fenêtre ouvert et la lune se reflétait sur sa douce peau.

Le lendemain, le soleil me réveilla. Le soleil et l'absence d'Harry à mes cotés. Je regardais dans la chambre avant de m'apercevoir qu'il avait laissé un mot sur l'oreiller à coté de moi.

_« Draco, mon amour._

_Ta phrase d'hier m'a profondément touché. De tout mon cœur je désire passer ma vie à tes cotés. Il n'est rien que je désire plus que t'épouser. Oublie ce que j'ai dit hier. Je désire te rendre heureux. Je t'en conjure, pardonne mes mots d'hier. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je devais te perdre à cause de ma maladresse._

_Je t'embrasse comme je t'aime._

_Harry. »_

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Tu n'imagines pas le bonheur que j'ai ressenti en lisant ces mots, Doyle.

Je passe sur la cérémonie de mariage. Ce fut tout simplement sublime. Harry fut la seule personne que j'ai aimée, à part toi.

J'aborde là un tournant spécial. Peu de temps après nos épousailles, Harry m'annonça une stupéfiante nouvelle que je croyais tout simplement impossible. Il était enceint !

-Enceint ? Harry, mais par quel miracle ?

-La magie, l'amour, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Nous allons devenir parents Draco. Tu te rends compte ?

Il pleurait de joie en se jetant dans mes bras.

Avant que sa grossesse ne soit visible, nous quittâmes l'Angleterre. J'avais acheté l'île ou tu habites maintenant. Madame Pompresh, Hermione et Ron, tes parrains, vinrent avec nous.

-Après tout, nous ne savons rien des grossesses masculines. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

D'autant que par la suite, nous apprîmes qu'Harry portait en son sein des quadruplés.

Les mois que durèrent la grossesse d'Harry furent heureux et tranquilles, bien qu'Harry fit souvent des malaises du à son état. Mise à part ça, nous goûtions au bonheur le plus complet.

Voici maintenant que j'aborde le plus terrible de mes souvenirs.

Un beau jour d'été, le travail d'Harry commença. Il y eu des complications et on m'obligea à sortir de la chambre qui avait été préparée pour l'accouchement.

Un collège médicomage d'Hermione et Ron, Charles, vint à leurs secours pour aider Harry. La peur me dévorait comme un feu. J'avais mal et je sentais déjà ce que je ne voulais pas voir arriver. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Une heure après le début du travail d'Harry, Ron sortit de la chambre. Je me précipitais vers lui, angoissé.

-Harry ?

Avec ce seul prénom, il put estimer l'étendue de mon inquiétude.

-Ça se passe vite, mais il est très faible Draco. Prépare-toi au pire…

-Tu veux dire qu'il peut mourir ?

-Le risque est là et il est énorme.

-Et les enfants ?

-Nous en avons sortis trois, Hermione et Charles sortent le quatrième avec Popom…

-Comment vont mes fils ?

-Je suis désolé…Ils…Ils n'ont pas survécus…Il reste un peu d'espoir pour le dernier…

-Bon sang…

-Courage, c'est bientôt fini. Nous ferrons tout pour sauver Harry.

-Je sais.

Là-dessus, il retourna auprès d'Harry. Je ne sais plus combien de temps dura l'attente mais elle me parut interminable. Je mourrais d'angoisse, me passant et me repassant les doigts dans mes cheveux. Enfin, Hermione sortit, un bébé dans les bras. Vivant.

-Il l'a appelé Doyle.

Hé oui mon enfant ! Le bébé, c'est toi !

-Comment va t'il ?

-Harry est très faible Draco… Il ne…Il peut ne pas survivre.

Elle te mit dans mes bras, les yeux baignés de larmes. Je lui demandais si je pouvais voir Harry et, sans un mot, elle s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Les autres sortirent de concert sans me parler. Ron me tapota l'épaule et je vis dans son regard briller le chagrine et la peur. Harry était allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos. Sa respiration était très lente et à peine audible. Sans hausser, ne serait-ce qu'une paupière, il leva la main vers la mienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une fois que je me fusse assis à ses cotés sur le lit.

-Draco…

-Repose-toi mon amour.

-Ils sont tous morts…Sauf lui.

-N'y penses pas.

La faiblesse de sa voix me broya le cœur. Je savais déjà ce qui allait arriver par la suite mais pourtant…Je gardais ce fol espoir que mon pressentiment était mauvais.

-Je t'aime Draco. Je n'ai jamais aimer que toi…

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Tu remuas alors un peu dans mes bras, attirant son regard.

-Doyle…

-Il a tes yeux.

-Occupe t'en bien Draco. Je sais que je vais mourir.

Il parlait de plus en plus difficilement. Son regard émeraude était éteint.

-C'est trop con de mourir aussi jeune.

-Tu vas vivre.

-Je sais bien que non.

Il mourut en murmurant :

-Je vous aime.

Je serais incapable de te dire, mon cher Doyle, ce qui me poussa à hurler à Harry de se réveiller. Cela alerta Ron, Hermione et Charles qui se précipitèrent, pour constater le décès du héros qui avait sauvé l'Angleterre. Hermione te prit dans ses bras et je me précipitais sur le corps d'Harry, ce corps que j'avais tant chéri, pour essayer, pauvre fou, de le ramener à la vie. Ron vint me prendre par les épaules pour me forcer à m'éloigner.

-C'est fini Draco. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. Il est mort.

Ses paroles me frappèrent comme un fouet, et là, enfin, les larmes acceptèrent d'être les preuves de ma douleur.

La suite est une époque douloureuse dont je ne suis pas fier. La mort d'Harry m'avait laissé complètement amorphe. Je ne faisais plus rien. J'étais même incapable de m'occuper de toi. Ron et Hermione prirent un congé pour s'occuper de toi et moi. Ils organisèrent ton baptême et les funérailles d'Harry. Je ne donnais mon avis que sur un point : je désirais que nul ne sache qui t'avait donner la vie. Pour tous, ce devait être une obscure maîtresse. J'ai complètement oublier de te dire qu'avant de me mettre en couple avec Harry, je fréquentais autant les hommes que les femmes. Pour l'opinion publique, Harry est mort d'un cancer foudroyant.

-Mais pourquoi Draco ? Harry…

-M'a demandé de veiller sur notre fils. Hors, je doute que Doyle puisse avoir une vie équilibrée si les journalistes apprenaient qu'il est né d'un couple homosexuel. Coupais-je Hermione.

-Tu es sur ?

-Hermione, je pense que Draco à raison. Intervint Ron.

-Ne parlez jamais d'Harry comme étant mon mari ou son père devant Doyle, suis-je clair ?

-Pourquoi lui cacher ?

-Pour qu'il se sente normal.

-Ne tarde pas à lui avouer la vérité.

Par la suite, je retrouvais un semblant d'énergie pour faire face à la vie sans lui. Après t'avoir confier à tes parents, le temps de faire mon deuil, je te repris avec moi et nous nous installâmes à Londres, dans la villa que j'occupe actuellement.

Mon deuil… Même si j'organisais avec brio notre vie, jamais je ne le fis complètement. Des hommes et des femmes s'intéressèrent à moi, certains sincèrement, d'autre par appât pour ma réputation et ma fortune. Jamais je n'ai failli à la mémoire d'Harry, jamais personne ne l'a remplacé dans mon cœur.

Tu sais Doyle, si je ne t'ai jamais dis la vérité avant, c'était pour te protégé. Jamais personne n'a su que tu es né de l'union de deux hommes, j'avais peur du harcèlement dont tu aurais été, immanquablement, l'objet.

J'avais aussi peur de ta réaction : comment un petit garçon aurait-il réagi en apprenant ça ? Comment aurais-je pu éviter que tu ne développes un sentiment de culpabilité meurtrier ? Que tu n'endosses pas la responsabilité de la mort d'Harry ? J'ai alors laissé s'écouler vingt années de ton existence mais là encore, je fais preuve de lâcheté, car je préfère prendre ma plume plutôt que de te parler en face.

Ma lâcheté peut s'expliquer, à défaut de se comprendre. Je redoute ton regard, ta réaction. Tu sais Doyle, au jour d'aujourd'hui, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. J'espère de tout cœur qu'un jour tu comprendras certaines raisons qui m'ont poussés à faire certains choix.

La vie me pèse Doyle, si tu savais…Tu as eu 20 ans hier et c'était un heureux événement, mais malgré le bonheur de fêter l'anniversaire de mon fils, un souvenir morbide me trottait dans la tête : la mort de l'homme que j'aime encore malgré sa mort. Depuis sa disparition, et malgré ta présence, la solitude fait partie intégrante de ma vie et de mon cœur. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur pour me le rendre en lambeaux et dont certaines pièces manqueraient.

Un jour peut-être, tu comprendras ce qu'on ressent, cette sensation de suffoquer, quand on perd la personne qu'on aime. Je ne te le souhaite pas, bien sur. Surtout que tu sembles avoir trouvé la femme idéale en Caroline.

Pardonne-moi de ce geste funeste au lendemain de ton anniversaire. Mon geste est celui d'un désespéré, certes, mais peut-être est-ce beaucoup te demander, ne pleurs pas ton père. Tu as réussi une chose qui, aux yeux de tous et aux miens, paraissait invraisemblable : me rendre heureux. Certains jours furent plus difficiles que d'autres, c'est vrai. Comme toutes les premières fois auxquelles j'assistais seul : tes premiers mots, tes premiers pas, tes premiers rires, tes premiers amours, tes premiers chagrins aussi, tout ce à quoi des parents sont fiers d'assister me faisaient mal parce que j'en étais le seul témoin.

Ne prends pas mon geste au tragique mais comme un acte de délivrance et de liberté. Je me libère enfin ! Tu n'es pas idiot, tu as bien compris la tristesse qui me mord le cœur.

Je te souhaite, et je te demande, d'être le plus heureux possible. Ne laisse personne, jamais, te dicter ta conduite. Fais toujours ce qui te semblera le plus juste pour ceux que tu aimes. Avec tout mon amour, il me faut te dire adieu. J'irais jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux vagues avant de prendre la Mort par la main pour qu'elle me guide près de l'âme d'Harry.

Prends soin de toi mon fils, et sache à quel point ton père est fier de toi.

Je t'embrasse de tout mon amour.

Ton père, Draco Malefoy.


End file.
